A major mission of this group involves the basic research and service functions of NMR instrumentation provided to NIDDK scientists of the Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, other NIH laboratories and, to a limited extent, to scientists of other institutes. Four instruments (a 500 MHz, a 600 MHz and two 300 MHz) are currently in full operation and are widely used by investigators from different laboratories. These spectrometers are connected to the NIDDK network. Investigators can transfer NMR data from these instruments to their PCs via a secure file transfer protocol and process NMR data using independent NMR software. Collaborative research projects that use two higher field instruments are also conducted. These include 1) structural identification of new alkaloids from nature source discovered in the research program of John Daly. Structures of two major alkaloids in Melanophryniscus toads (Anura, Bufonidae) have been successfully identified (now in collaboration with Dr. Martin Garraffo), and 2) conformational studies of structurally alatered DNA-resulting from chemcial modification by diolepoxides formed from know chemical corcinogens, such as benzoapyrene (BaP) (in collaboration with Dr. Donald Jerina's group).